


STRAWBERRY KISSES

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	STRAWBERRY KISSES

STRAWBERRY KISSES  
strawberry kisses 

♡

“我想.........”

“你想什么？”

“我想...吃草莓。”

“草莓在冰箱里，自己去洗。”

“不是那个草莓。”

“那是什么？”

“你想要strawberry kiss吗？

“什么意思？”

你想接吻吗，东海？我是说现在。”

“......”

♡

李赫宰可能是疯了。

“你做什么呢，李赫宰？”我被他拉着进了一间没有人的休息室，“还有十分钟就该我们录制了。”

他没说话，表情急躁的把门关上。我们两个坐在休息室的沙发上，对视着，一言不发。

我敲敲表面，“还有八分钟，你要说什么吗？”

“我，我....”他支吾着不知道想要表达些什么。“我们是情侣吧，现在。”他鼓起勇气，抬头看我。

？？？？？？

“当然是啊。”我点点头，“上个星期五我们不就在一起了吗，你在想什么呢？”

“啊，对，我们现在是情侣了。”他挠着头，有些犹豫不决。

他这是什么意思？后悔了吗？

“你后悔了？”

“没，没，我不是那个意思。”他激动的抓起我的手，“我只是，只是有点觉得像在做梦一样。”

我亲了一下他的脸，“那现在有实感了吗？”

他抬手摸着我亲他的地方，点了点头，表情有些茫然。

“赫宰？东海？你们在里面吗，该录制了。”

我把他从沙发上拉起来，“走吧，我的男朋友。”

他像是喝醉了酒，晕晕乎乎的跟着我走了出去。

♡

我不知道其它情侣确认关系后，有没有男朋友性情大变的情况。我以前也没遇到过，毕竟李赫宰是我的第一个男朋友。

该怎么说呢，确认关系那天，他还挺正常，没什么变化。第二天早上醒过来，整个人都变得有点傻乎乎的，完全没有以前欺负我的那个机灵劲。弄得我都有些不适应，毕竟以前傻乎乎的那个角色应该是我才对。

他又在用这种有苦说不出的表情看我。他是对我有什么不满吗？还是到现在才后知后觉，后悔和我在一起了？

“你怎么了？有话就说，别总是看我。”我现在完全就是以前的他，说话特别霸道。

他表情很是纠结，牵着我的手，憋了半天，才说一句话，“你想吃草莓吗？”

“赫宰，我问你一个问题，你一定不要说谎。”我盯着他的眼睛，“你是心甘情愿和我在一起的吗？”真像都市偶像剧里面追求真爱的霸道总裁。

“为什么问这个问题？”

“因为我怕你是头脑发热才答应我，你真的喜欢我吗？”我还是很自卑，没有实感的不只他，我这个星期也像是踩在棉花上过日子，脚下轻飘飘的。

“我不喜欢你，我不会和你在一起的。没有人能强迫我，喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢。”

 

♡  
今天李赫宰去录电台节目，我在宿舍闲着没事做，先去楼下超市买了一盒草莓放进冰箱，我记得他昨天问我想不想吃草莓，我猜，肯定是他想吃了。

就算是情侣关系，他也还像以前一样不会什么事情都和我坦白。我把我自己全盘托出，他也对我有所保留。以前的我不理解，所以我抗议，对他生气，找他吵架，质问他为什么不告诉我。现在我能心平气和的和他和平共处，我不想他因为任何人改变自己，就算是我也不行，他必须是他。

我打开电台，给自己倒了一杯柠檬水，躺在李赫宰床上玩着手机。

“利特xi，接下来就是观众连线环节了，第一个接通电话的会是谁呢？”

我趁着特哥在废话的时候，拨通了节目电话。

“hello？这里是sukira，请问怎么称呼您呢？”

“草莓，叫我草莓就好。”我没忍住，笑了出来。

“听这个熟悉的笑声，就知道这是我们sukira的老朋友东海xi呢。”

“没错没错，东海xi为什么今天是草莓呢？”

“因为有位11楼的朋友前几天问我想不想吃草莓。”

“哦？那位11楼的朋友是谁呢？”

“就是那位呀！”

“谁呀？”

“那位呀！”我再次笑出来。

“草莓xi，今天的问题是，你最近有没有什么想要完成的心愿，说出来的话，我们能帮你完成哦。”李赫宰把话题重新引到电台节目上。

“心愿吗？恩，大概是和11楼那位朋友一起去电影院看电影，那位朋友最近都好忙，明明都答应我要去看电影，都拖了好久啦！”

“所以那位11楼的朋友是谁啊，东海xi，方便给我们透露一下吗？”特哥还在锲而不舍地问我。

“那位的名字是——”

“名字是？”

“那位啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“草莓xi，我最近也有一个心愿呢。”李赫宰反问我。

“什么心愿？”

“我最近很想和12楼的一位朋友一起完成一件事呢，可是总是找不到合适的时间，草莓xi，你能帮我转告一下那位12楼的朋友吗？就说我今天晚上一定要做那件事，我也会帮你转告给那位11楼的朋友，帮你们安排一下今天晚上就去看电影的。”

“所以那位11楼的朋友和这位12楼的朋友分别都是谁啊，我相信现在正在听sukira的观众也都很想知道。”特哥还不死心的问我。

“银赫xi，那我先挂电话了，我去帮你转告那位12楼的朋友，你也要记得帮我和那位11楼的朋友安排看电影哦。”

这还是我第一次主动挂掉sukira的观众连线，我一口气喝完放在床头柜上的柠檬水，起床从李赫宰的衣柜里面找出我们俩一起买的一件灰色卫衣换上，我翻看着电影院最近的电影，我在想李赫宰会买什么电影票。午夜恐怖片？应该不会是这个，他比我还怕鬼。爱情片？这倒是有可能。

我无聊的躺在床上等李赫宰下班，四点半的时候，他给我发了kkt，说他快到楼下停车场了，让我换好衣服就下去。

我抓了抓头发，翻出他的帽子戴在头上，照照镜子，恩，我果然还是帅的。

♡  
李赫宰坐在驾驶座等我，我打开车门坐了进去。

“看什么电影啊。”

“这个先不急。”他摘下我的帽子，用手把我的刘海撩了上去，“这是我的衣服吗？”

“啊，是啊。”我点点头。

“你晚上想吃什么？”

“拉面怎么样？我们好久没在外面吃拉面了。”其实我更想吃炒年糕，可是李赫宰他真的很喜欢吃拉面。

“好，我们就去吃拉面。”他哼着我们昨天晚上睡觉前放的那首歌，点燃引擎，熟练的把车开上了马路。  
“  
Baby, I want to give you all my heart，  
(宝贝，所有的爱呀，全都想给你)  
Never, ooh I'll never give it up，  
(永远，永远都想与你耳鬓厮磨)  
Everything, everything 'bout you，  
(你的一颦一笑，一举一动)  
has sweetness written in your heart，  
(甜蜜篆刻 在我的心房)  
”

♡  
地下影院有些过于阴暗了，我缩在椅子上，接过李赫宰递给我的果汁。

“看什么电影啊。”

“看了就知道了。”

“什么啊，我们以前不是看过吗。”

“好看嘛。”

当时我和李赫宰缩在以前那个小宿舍里面，用dvd看的《金氏漂流记》。剧情到是差不多忘了，但唯一还记得住的就是女主用相机拍的那一满墙的月亮。各种各样的，美丽的月亮。

♡  
“你觉得他们最后会在一起吗？”李赫宰帮我把帽子重新带好，把我从椅子上拉起来。

“不知道，但是观众应该希望他们在一起。”

“你觉得，金先生发现金小姐不是那么好，还会喜欢她吗？”

“金先生自己也没有多好啊，你也没有那么好。”我拉上他的手，和他走在昏暗的过道里。“可是，我就是喜欢你，好的，不好的，我都喜欢。”

“我也是。”

我才不关心金先生有没有和金小姐谈恋爱呢，我只关心我的月亮等下回家还想不想吃草莓。

♡  
“赫宰，吃草莓吗？我今天买了草莓，就在冰箱里。”我倒在沙发上，抬脚踹了他一下。

“吃，但是在吃之前，我要和12楼的那位朋友做一件事情。”

“什么事。”

李赫宰突然跪在沙发上，按着我的肩膀不准我反抗。

“你要干嘛？”

他亲上我的嘴唇，只是亲亲碰了一下，什么也没做。

“就是这件事。”他从沙发上站起来，不好意思的抓着头发，指着厨房说:“我去洗草莓。”

我抓住他的衣角，把他拽回沙发上。

“怎么办，我还想做一点事情。”

我伸出舌头，将他干燥的嘴唇一点一点的润湿。

“你不想吗？赫宰？”我眼睛湿湿的看着他，我知道他无法拒绝。

♡  
Say u running crazy  
你说你变得疯狂  
My strawberry kisses  
为我甜蜜的吻  
I go fly to the wind  
我飘飘欲仙


End file.
